


uneven odds

by risingrainbow



Series: uneven odds [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith just needs love dangit, M/M, fluff but also angst whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingrainbow/pseuds/risingrainbow
Summary: in spite of uneven odds, beauty lifts from the earthlance did always seem to break keith's heart.





	uneven odds

Lance always seemed to break Keith’s heart. It didn’t matter if the blue-eyed boy was laughing of joy, of the pure elation that made everyone around him smile as the beautiful boy _lit up_ with his own happiness. In that same way, it didn’t matter if Lance’s eyes, usually so bright, were filled with tears of sadness, of the dark anguish that made a gorgeous boy sob like he had no other choice. No matter the emotion, no matter the feeling, no matter the moment, Keith’s heart always felt as if it were breaking when he was around Lance.

Of course, it wasn’t Lance’s fault. Despite being known for his flirtation and witty remarks, Lance was one of the sweetest people Keith had come into contact with.

No, this time, it was all Keith’s fault.

He knew this, of course, as he lied there, watching Lance as he slept. The tan boy was breathing evenly, a small smile crossing his face, even in sleep. The chocolate curls Keith loved ever so much brushed across Lance’s face, tickling his eyelashes and blending with them. Keith was close enough to see the small dashes of freckles, yet far enough to where he couldn’t count them, as he liked to do whenever he was the only one awake.

Far enough away to where he couldn’t get sucked back in. Back into Lance’s embrace, where the small voice in the back of his mind that hissed and whispered those words, those words of doubt and fear, couldn’t reach him. Where he could cuddle his head to Lance’s chest and let the other boy’s heartbeat lull him to sleep, another place where these horrid whispers couldn’t reach him. But no, he couldn’t go to the place he loved so much because of that _same damn voice_.

 _You’re not good enough for him_ , it whispered. _He’ll realize it and you’ll be left alone, so alone, all over again_.

 _No, he won’t_ , Keith tried to think. _He’s too good for that_.

_Too good for you. He’ll leave, just like the others._

Keith grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes tight, trying to blink away the tears that sparked when he realized that it was telling the truth, that bitch of a voice.

But then he opened his eyes once again and saw Lance’s eyes, open and peering into his own, so bright and curious. Most times, he looked at Keith as if the black-haired boy was something new and exciting, something he couldn’t wait to discover. Now, there was something changed, Keith just couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“Keith?”

 _God_ , his voice, that beautiful, sweet voice that made Keith break.

Keith tried his best to smile, blinking away the tears. He hoped and prayed that Lance was too tired to see them. “Yeah?”

“You look sad,” Lance mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. Keith forced the smile this time. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead. “I’m okay, I promise.”

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

 _If only he knew what you were thinking_.

Keith nodded, biting his lip to force the smile to stay. “Of course I know.”

_If only he knew what you know, that his rejection is imminent._

Lance hummed, snuggling deeper into his pillow. “If you’re sure.”

 _You know you’re sure_.

Keith nodded, drinking in the sight of the boy he loved so dearly cuddled into the pillows.

“I love you,” Lance whispered.

 _I know_.

“I love you too,” Keith returned.

 _Which is why I have to go_.


End file.
